The present invention relates to a radar device as set forth in the preamble of claim 1. A radar device of this kind is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (DE-OS) No. 25 14 868.
In the prior art device described therein, the doppler shift of the spectral line lying in the middle of a range interval is determined, it being assumed that this spectral line, both in the case of targets located at the extreme upper limit of the range interval and in the case of targets located at the extreme lower limit of the range interval, has a sufficient amplitude for further processing, i.e., for the determination of the doppler shift of this spectral line and, thus, for relative speed determination. It has turned out that this signal selection and processing results in losses of sensitivity at the limits of the range interval.